Be A Tiger
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: In which Caroline is cursed in a way that Klaus wouldn't even imagine. What happens when you can't hardly touch the girl you fancy.
1. prologue, enchanted

**STORY**: Be A Tiger

**Pairing**: KLAROLINE

**Rate**: T

**Summary**: In which Caroline is cursed in a way that Klaus wouldn't even imagine. What happens when you can't hardly touch the girl you fancy.

**Notes**:

U (1 in Catalan), English is not my first language, is my **THIRD**!

Dos (2), klausyaccent **and** lapislatzuli on **tumblr**. lapisslatzuli on **twitter**.

**Song for chapter**:_ Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift._  
_

* * *

**BE A TIGER**

**prologue**

**the girl ****or ****enchanted**

* * *

Klaus met Caroline in, surprise surprise, Mystic Falls. All her family was born there for generations. And he practically grew up there. He spoke to her asking for an "_idiot with dark short hair who would be hitting in some chick_". Then she laughed at him. To his face because he had accent and used the word 'chick'.

She couldn't help it.

Caroline had been watching some fun British shows lately and the accent made her think about these fun programs. It wasn't her fault that Eleven and John Watson were that fun.

She wasn't the one to blame.

Anyways Klaus didn't seem to get upset.

He looked at her for a second without saying a word. Then smiled politely.

Caroline called him.

"Why are you asking me and not to other person?" It wasn't her fault she was a curious person. Caroline's time of 'why?' was very long.

"I thought I better look for a vampire asking another one"

That, ladies and gentleman, left Caroline Forbes speechless.

Yes, it happens sometimes.

A cute British says something and you can't stop help but lose the line of your own though. She had never met a vampire that wasn't the Salvatore brothers. To say she was surprised is to underrate the situation. Klaus seemed to pity the girl seeing how surprised poor Barbie Vampire was.

"Don't worry" he laughed. "I am supernatural, too"

He said it with an easy move that said '_I lost a penny_'.

She took a deep breath.

_Good, at least I don't have to run._

"I suppose you are a _babe vampire_, if you can't detect people or your own kind. Even if they are a little unusual, you must be young" it was true. Provably her youth was the main reason of the difference between them. "I'm a hybrid" he said proudly. Chest raising.

She could not help but laugh.

Sadly she seemed to not understand what she was laughing about. "Sorry" Caroline explained before he could leave without her explanation. But she was still laughing. It wasn't a big laugh like, _Oh! She is crazy!_ but it was enough to offend someone.

He stared at her now raising an eyebrow.

"Your silence way to ask for an explanation is cool" she blew off her face becoming serious.

_It's serious business_, said her face.

It was almost fun.

He was a bit taken aback for the comment.

That was obvious.

She was laughing and then serious from a second to another?

"And you are obviously mental"

Her smile grew wide, showing her teeth.

"Thank you"

He was sure _she_ was flirting with him.

Or was it her way to act normally?

"Since you complemented me I'll tell you your eyes are beautiful"

Yeah.

She was flirting with him.

Then she yelled a little.

"Aw, he flushed!" she took a deep breath. "How cute!" Caroline was practically jumping in her bar chair. She was officially crazy. And it wasn't that she had taken to many drink, that she had but alcohol only relax your mind so you don't think as much as per usual. Which means she wasn't laying. All she did or say was from her heart.

How cute.

_Where is my stupid brother?_

_I'll need help to deal with this._

_Or a cup._

_Maybe her neck?_

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Should I go on?**

**Any BIG mistake you've seen?**

**Any compliment? Tomatoes?**

**Questions?**

**Review please.**

**And Klaus/Joseph Morgan will visit you in dreams ;)**


	2. chapter 1, at the bar

**Pairing**: KLAROLINE

Dos (2), klaussydip **and** redbir on **tumblr**. redbidr on **twitter**.

**Song for chapter**: _Get Some_ by Lykke Li_  
_

* * *

**BE A TIGER**

* * *

**chapter 1**

**at the bar**

* * *

Caroline kept an eye on Klaus while he laid on the bar table, now with a drink in hand. He told her she was drunk. She said he was fun. Then he laughed-cried as she was explaining how to make a nice French braid. She didn't forget to explain him that his short hair was a problem. It didn't allow him to make anything in his nice hair.

"Is it blond or brunette?"

"Are you colour-blind?"

"No I'm not" she sounded offended. "You are colour-blind!"

"Why am I colour-blind!?" he asked surprised for her direct attack.

"Because you hair can't decide the it's own colour!" she yelled pointing to his hair with a gesture that could be translated as '_your hair is idiot_'. Klaus's hair obviously had to feel offended. Although it was impossible, her offensive was more like a five years old calling you '_ugly tomato_' it really doesn't hurt you. So when she was looking all drunk, ignoring that she had just taken a few cups, he can't help but laugh even more.

"Brother!" Kol came walking towards them with easy.

He was alone, Klaus saw. He had to be done with his girl.

"Surprised you haven't killed her yet, she insulted your hair"

"I'm sure his hair forgave me. Cause I'm cute"

Caroline was totally making fun of both now.

"Oh, babe vampire is full of herself I see"

"Yeah, babe vampire knows what she'd got. Good or bad, life is this way" Caroline was being series, even if she was smiling, almost laughing softly. "You two are brothers, right? Are you a hybrid too?" she asked, with genuine curiosity.

"No, he is the weird one. I'm pure original vampire. Kol, a pleasure" he said driving his hand toward her. It seemed like he just wanted to shake hands so she thought it didn't matter. Klaus knew she had done the wrong thing with the wrong person. Kol was licking her hand before she could even understand what was happening.

_Not again._

_Please._

Kol smirked and sad down besides Caroline.

Caroline's face was still making a 'what the hell just happened' expression. Klaus was sure Kol loved that. Always sicking attention that brother of his. At the beginning he didn't understand why Kol did that. Licking all the hands of the woman he had any relation didn't make to much sense, it was later when Klaus got Kol's intention. Pretty simply actually: freak out every woman Klaus came cross with because, and Klaus was quoting Kol mentally, _Kol _was bored. Well, so was Klaus, that why he got himself a woman!

Kol really had weird ways of getting fun. He was a grown up man why didn't he just flew off like all the teenagers and then come back when his forever crazy hormones were on place? Or was that to much to ask for?

Obviously it was, now Kol was telling Caroline the story of how the wrench they have as mother cheated on their father, not Klaus, and form that he was born. Then a explanation of how that left a big deep trauma on Nick's heart as kid. "I bed to differ, brother. We didn't even know about the affair until much later. As you well know"

Kol smiled again. Then he got closer to Caroline who was weirdly in silence and whispered: "Touchy topic, this one. Sorry"

Kol drank from his glass.

Klaus ignored him and proceeded with his work evaluating Caroline's state. It wasn't because she was drunk. She seemed more like…

"I'm bored" she blurted.

_Bored?_

"You got two of the oldest man in the world and you are _bored_?"

Klaus did feel offended.

"Well, yes…" she started.

"I'm hot and you are not paying me attention!" yelled Kol. "You miss it missy! I won't lose more time with you and you fake blond hair!" and with that he left.

What the bloody hell was that?

"You may excuse you young brother, he is kind of a drama queen when it comes into the attention he wants but doesn't get"

_No!_

Klaus felt the need to hit his head hard against the bar table.

"Elijah what are you doing here?"

Caroline had seen how the short dark haired man left his blond/brunette brother in a perfect dramatic performance but she wasn't waiting for another short haired man, provably a vampire, to appear for his own part of the play.

"Wait" she said interrupting. "If, as your brother the young one (Cole I think) said both of your parents were blond. How do two of the biological sons have dark hair and the one that isn't have more a blondish shade? Are you sure you are the one from your mom's affair?" she asked Klaus heartily.

Elijah wasn't expecting that.

Klaus, for another side, was starting to understand Caroline's mind while being drunk: The pointless something is, more attention she'll pay. She was lovely, but it was obvious that she wasn't in her best while being drunk.

Just like everyone.

Elijah smiled politely and sat down at the table with them. Klaus begged to no one in particular asking for Elijah not to be in a talkative mood.

It didn't happen a lot.

But when it did.

Nothing ended up well.

His brother smiled.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Elijah asked.

Klaus smiled sweetly.

"Not really, just getting a drink"

Elijah had an answered, of course. "I wish Rebakah was here. I've heard she is coming over soon"

Caroline's face showed how interesting the topic had become. "Rebakah" she repeated the name. It seemed like she was trying to remember who the name belonged too. It tooked her a bit to accept she didn't know this Rebekah girl. "Who is she?" she finally asked.

"Our sister" simply said Klaus.

"She is getting home tomorrow"

Caroline was happy for that. New girl in town. Maybe she could still have new someone else before her new life out of Mystic Falls had to begin.

Klaus had a little hope. Caroline didn't sound totally abolish the idea or a new woman in town, and looked almost exited. Maybe her drunkenness affecting a little on that. Klaus always considered woman the most competitive things in the planet. And living with Rebekah proved him right. Until he met Caroline.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**About KOL... I had to!**

**Did you like it?**

**Any compliment?**

**Tomatoes?**

**MORE THINGS TO COME!**

**Should I tell you already about Caroline's curse?**

**Review please.**

**And Klaus/Joseph Morgan will visit you in bed time ;)**


	3. chapter 2, things to talk about

**Uno, Pairing**: KLAROLINE

Dos (2), redsnapps on **tumblr**.

**Tres, sorry I didn't update for so long, you know life and all... Also, I wasn't sure if it was a gold idea to keep writing this story, but for now I will.**

**This is about the curse!**

**Song for chapter**: No song was fitting :(_  
_

* * *

**BE A TIGER**

* * *

**chapter 2**

**things to talk about**

* * *

Caroline woke up at her place. Which wasn't weird. Her head didn't hurt. That wasn't weird either. And her hand had a number written in the upper hand. Which **was** weird. Nine digits written in black ink against her skin, the handwriting wasn't hers so someone else wrote them. But who?

She sat up in her bad, still coved in white soft blankets, to evaluate the numbers in her hand. they seemed to be written by a man. Provably of her age by the looks of how irregular all the digits were. I_s it a nine or a seven?_ After seconds staring _sebne. T_he new number created with the fusion of a seven and a nine. Caroline woke up from her Sherlock moment and stated her day, deciding to take a break of watching British shows for a while.

Later that morning, when her routine was at time she stopped to try again, she had to remember what had happened. Nothing got out of control right? Hopefully her vampire side didn't go out and started to eat people alive. And she really wished that her _animal_ side also staid inside. Did a man paid her too much attention yesterday?

_Did I turn yesterday?_

**X**

Klaus, in his own world was astonished. What a girl! Well, woman. She was a vampire, that made you change. Grow. She was fantastic. Lovely and fun as a child, sexy and mature as a grown woman. It was a great mix of qualities. Or you are too lovely, meaning immature. Or you are too much of a prude trying to be mysterious.

Klaus was also very glad Elijah didn't talk to much during the night either.

It helped that Caroline did talk to much. Her way to make fun of both originals and so little time was amusing. _"Elijah, dear"_ she had said with an adorable British accent,_ "why don't you have a drink with us?"_ she was back to her natural american accent, she batted her eyelashes and made a puppy face. _"Leave your god brother fly solo today. I'll be your drinking mate and I'll help you get a woman. What do you say?"_ then she had moved her eyebrow hitting Elijah's arm playfully.

Caroline wanted to have fun.

Which is translated as _'let's laugh at the rest of the world'._

Klaus was first worried about that, but it made sense at the end. Was didn't mean wrong to the others either. She could even call herself a devilish Cupido, helping girls to talk to other guys. She had danced with other girls and whispered advices of how to get what they want.

She hadn't danced with any man. That was something that cached his attention. He had though that she could have special preferences but her moves towards other woman weren't sexual. It was even childish how she moved dancing. Caroline was simply trying to help woman be more confident to get what they wanted. It was like a Mother Theresa of sex, we could say. People had problems with the other sex and she tried to help. But Caroline was completely polite. She never said the world 'sex' or other rude words.

Later when she came back to the bar line, besides Klaus. She looked at him. He was already staring so it was normal she found it a bit harsh. "So, what is wrong with you? Is it fun to stare at me?" she had asked.

"You got my attention" he had said.

**X**

She had been thinking about calling that number in her hand for at least two hours. Drinking her second glass of iced sweet tea and with _The Passage_ in her hand sitting in her small living room. For one side she couldn't lose much for calling and she finished would get the answer. Who did that number belong too?

Caroline decided to stop worrying and called.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_(pause)_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" it was a man._ Crap_.

"Excuse me, but I found this number in my hands this morning. I was wondering who you are" she tried to be as polite as she could. If she wanted to win him over to get all the information she wanted. Of course, it couldn't be too easy.

"Well. How is your hair, you boobs and your name?"

What?

"You should check the order in your priorities" she joked.

In the other line Caroline heard a laugh. "Yes, I guess I should do that. But I'm a man and that's what man do: think about ugly things"

"I though that boobs were interesting for man"

Caroline waited for the answer.

"Well, seen who you are laughing at me you must be the BVV"

"BVV?"

What is he thinking about?

"'Blond baby vampire'" he said obviously trying to sound as it was a funnier joke.

"That's an awful nickname, or joke. I don't even know what the hell you meant. What the hell was that?"

"A joke..."

After an awkward silence the man in the other side of the line left the conversation for a bit. Caroline heard another voice in the background. But she couldn't make out what that voice was saying. Even with her vampire senses. Soon the man said something like "shut up boring hybrid" and then he came back.

"Let's ignore my joked you can understand, little friend. I'm Kol. We met yesterday at the bar. Remember? I got kicked out but I came back after my brother, Elijah, left. I wrote my number in your hand and then you had to leave"

"Did something weird happened yesterday?"

Silence.

Voices.

Caroline got incredibly nervous. Were they, Kol and however that was there, debating something about her. She did turn. No! Why did that had to happen to her!? She was always careful!

"Well, _I_ don't know" Kol said.

Then another voice took over the other line. It was a male voice with accent very much like Kol's. "Something weird like suddenly changing of form from one second to another? You make a lovely tiger".

_Fucking hell._

Please, earth make me disappear.

That wasn't happening.

No. It wasn't.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Any compliment? ****Tomatoes?**

**Review please.**

**And Klaus/Joseph Morgan will visit you in bed time ;)**


End file.
